1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forwarding information relating to a call requested by a data network user.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, data network users such as Internet "surfers" may navigate through web sites to communicate or obtain information. Occasionally, a web site may offer more personal interaction through voice communication with a person via a telephone, for example. Business establishments may use such personal interactions to offer assistance regarding their products by providing operators that respond to calls from data network users. However, when fielding such calls, the operators must engage in time consuming interaction with the users before effective assistance can be offered. Thus, new technology is needed to increase the efficiency of services such as described above.